Harry potter and the class ring
by Spanky
Summary: Just a lil story i made up .... kinda werid but thats becasue my friend are in it and we are a werid bunch of teenagers!!!
1. Getting to the Train

Harry Potter and the Class Ring  
Chapter 1: Getting to the Train  
I woke up on the grey morning of September 1st to my owl" Snowy" screeching her lungs out. I got up to write a letter to my boyfriend and all my friends saying I will pick them up as soon as possible. I tied it to Snowy's leg as I thru her out the window. I got dressed and marched down the stairs, kissed my mom, dad and sisters goodbye for I was off to another year at hogwarts. I grabbed my trunk and all my crap and put it in my limo. I went to pick up all my friends Lena, Feliesha, Nikki, Sarah, Shooky (by the way Sarah and Shooky are new girls) and last but not least our old friend Heromine. We were meeting the guy who are Elijah, Harry, Garrett, Daniel, Legolas, Ron, Neville and last but not least Jeremy at the King Cross Station. The guys were already on the train. I snuggled up to Elijah and everyone start to stare at us. So Feliesha went up to the door and before shutting it she yelled" What do u guys have a freaking staring problem or something" All of us starting to laugh when she closed the door. All of us sat there then all of a sudden Malfoy walked in and said" Well if it isn't Potter, Wesely and Company". Then he saw Nikki and walked over to her, she stood up and spoke " Hey there Malfoy how are you I have missed you lots" as she went up and kissed him. Malfoy blushed and kissed her back. 


	2. Getting Settled

Chapter 2: Getting Settled  
Harry and his friends got into their robes just as the train pulled up to Hogwarts. Then I heard the booming voice of Hagrid " First year come over here" The girls and I giggled and waved at Hagrid. Harry went up the Hagrid and said" Hey there Hagrid how are you? Well I hope to see you up at the feast" Hagrid replied" Harry only first years here and yeah I hope to see you up there" As all of us friend started up to the castle when they heard" Feliesha vait my love" As all of us turn around to see Viktor Krum. Feliesha ran to Viktor and gave him a hug as she spoke" Viktor I though you couldn't come to Hogwarts because your parents enrolled you in another school." Viktor replied" Feliesha my love I enrolled vust to ve veith vou as a surprise" Lena said to Harry" come on were going to miss the sorting and my cuz is there" Harry put he's arm around Lena and said" Then come on sugar let's go" They marched off to the castle just in time for the sorting had just begun. 


	3. Hogwarts

Chapter 3: At Hogwarts  
After all the first year were sorted. They went to there house tables to eat. Nikki, Jeremy and Malfoy went to Sytherin. Sarah, Legolas, Shooky and Daniel went to Ravenclaw. Elijah, Harry, Ron, Garrett, Lena, Heromine and I went to Gryfindor. Feliesha, Viktor and Neville went to the Huffpuff table. Then Dumbledoor said" Let the feast begin" .As Dumbledoor said that food appeared on the golden plates. For about an hour the ate and drank. Then Harry and his friend split up again into their houses and went off to bed. Following the corridors up to the towers they marched. The next morning Harry, Ron and Elijah walked down from the boy's dorm to the common room of the Gryfindor tower, to find Lena, Heromine and I awake. Together the girls chimed in a cheery voice" Good morning boy's you sure have woke up late. Did u have a good sleep?" As Lena and I walked over, hugged and kissed there boyfriend Harry and Elijah. They boy's replied in a still sleepy voice" Good morning girls we had a fantastic sleep until Hedwig woke us up". In the Ravenclaw Sarah and Shooky were just getting up while Legolas and Daniel had been up for like 3 hr shooting Legolas's bow. In Hufflepuff Feliesha, Neville and Viktor had already been getting ready for classes. In the Sytherin Nikki and Malfoy had been making out for like an hour. While Jeremy just sat there a watched, then he started to play chess while he waited for Neville to come up and play with him. Then all the houses walked down to the great hall to eat. We walked into the "Great Hall" to eat. I ran to give Nikki, Sarah, Feliesha and Shooky a hug. I turn to Nikki and said " Hey there, I heard what you and Malfoy did can I say naughty naughty ". Nikki giggled and said," Were innocent" Malfoy blushed and walked up to Lena and said" So there Lena you still going out with lighting head?" Lena said," yea I am got a problem with it?" Nikki said to Malfoy " come on babe we better go". Malfoy walked away, grabbed Nikki's hand and said," yea sugar lets go". Elijah came up to me and said as he grabbed my hand " lets go eat we have classes soon" Elijah and I walked off. When we did, Harry grabbed Lena and started to kiss her. Then everyone turned around to see Harry put his hands up Lena's robe. Lena said" Hey babe not right now we have got to go eat, then we have classes I have to pass this year" Harry replied" hey your right sugar we better get going" Lena and Harry walked off hand in hand kissing as they sat down at the table. Viktor popped up with Feliesha on his back, and Feliesha had the biggest smile on her face. Elijah leaned over and said" I wonder what they DID last night" I giggle and replied" Yeah I wonder but I bet they didn't have as much fun as me, you, Lena and Harry did, but none of us had as much fun as Nikki and Malfoy". Elijah laughed and started to eat. 


	4. Starting classes

Chapter 4: Starting Classes  
All of a sudden Daniel jumped up and screamed" Oh my god I'm going to be late" Neville jumped up right after Daniel said that and said" Oh my god come on matt, Jeremy and Daniel we have to go" Jeremy, matt, Daniel and Neville walk up to there dorms. Nikki and Malfoy went " to go get ready" for class. Lena, Harry, Elijah, Ron, Heromine and I went up to Gryfindor tower to get ready and get our stuff for our first class". Heromine caught up to Daniel and gave him a see you in class kiss goodbye and Ron walked up to the tower by himself. While Elijah and I kissed on the moving steps and Lena and Harry walked hand in hand touching each other as they walked. Our first class was Transfiguration with Prof. M. On our way down to our class we say Legolas and the new girl Shooky and Oliver with his girlfriend which is the other new girl Sarah when Lena saw them she walk over to me and said" why does a snob like her get a hottie like him" Lena has always had the biggest hot's for Oliver Wood. Legolas, Sarah, Shooky and Oliver were on the way to Herbology with Prof. Sprout. That was our next class. In class I sat by Lena, Harry, Nikki, Malfoy, Heromine, Daniel, Jeremy, Matt and don't forget Elijah. We were paired in to two's me, Lena, Harry, Elijah, Nikki, Heromine, Malfoy, Daniel, Jeremy, Neville, matt and Ron, those were our pairs for that class. Prof. M didn't trust us couples to sit with each other because we might get distracted all of us think that's so gay. We have tried to prove ourselves but it's never turned out the way we have planned it. Next class we had Herbology and all of our friends in Herbology had Transfiguration. Today was Jeremy's b-day and as a joke we ordered him so male strippers because we heard that his boyfriend Neville doesn't give him enough action. None of us went to our afternoon classes because we had to get ready for Jeremy's b-day. Feliesha and Viktor got us our refreshments, Legolas and Shooky got us our food, Sarah and Oliver got us our decorations, Lena and I got the cake, matt and Daniel got permission to use the forbidden forest and Nikki and everyone else not including Jeremy and Neville got the presents and gave out the invitations 


	5. The Big Night

Chapter 5: The Big Night  
Tonight came and everyone was excited. Nikki came up to me and said," Did you get everything including the strippers." I replied " everything is going as planned." Lena and Harry were sitting together on the bench and talking about Jeremy leaving Neville and that Jeremy had the biggest crush on Ron. Ron walked into the room and everyone looked. Ron said" is this a party am I invited" Jeremy replied" Of course your like my best friend." Sarah giggle" I wouldn't be surprise if you were even more" At exactly 5:00 pm all of us which was Elijah, Harry, Heromine, Lena, Shooky, Legolas, Sarah, Oliver, Daniel, Nikki, Malfoy, Ron, Garrett, Feliesha, Viktor and I walked down to the forbidden forest. Hagrid was bringing down Jeremy and Neville later. All of us got everything in place and waited crouched down in the forest. Then we heard footsteps and then the voice of Neville saying " I'm.. not not going in.. there" Then we heard the squeaky voice of Jeremy "Don't worry Neville everything will be alright I hope, beside Hagrid is with us." They walked into the forest as Hagrid said"1,2,3", as he did everyone jumped out of their hiding spots and shouted" SURPRISE HAPPY B-DAY JEREMY" Then Elijah turned on the music and then the strippers start to dance around beside Jeremy and Neville. Jeremy looks around like he's wondering what to say. "Oh you remember my b-day how cool, and you got me strippers awesome" said Jeremy as he looked over and stared at the strippers dancing. " What about me Jeremy, I though I was your main attraction" Neville whimpered as he walked off. I giggled and whisper to Lena " they bicker like an old married couple". Lena giggled " yea I know. that sick" I looked over Lena's shoulder to see Malfoy and Nikki sneak off into the woods. I walked over to the refreshment stand and I looked down to see a note by Nikki:  
  
To: whom ever it may concern, I need all of u to meet me at the defence of the dark arts classroom; I need to talk to all of you. Meet me there before breakfast  
  
From Nikki  
I though to myself I wonder what it could be that's so important. I walk us to the microphone " Could I please have all of you attention please, everyone is to meet Nikki and I tomorrow before breakfast at the Defence of the Dark Arts classroom, thank you very much hope to see you all there" I said as I walked off the stage. Everyone started to go back to partying. The party went on for hours after it finished, Elijah, Oliver, Lena and I started behind and cleaned up. Then we walked up to the castle and fell asleep as soon as our head hit the pillow. 


	6. The Surprise

Chapter 6: The Surprise  
  
I woke up to my alarm. I remember that I had to met Nikki and everyone else very soon by the defence of the dark arts classroom. I got dress fast, did my hair and ran downstairs. When got down there everyone had already been there. I felt really bad, " your late Chelsi" said Nikki and I walked into the room. I'm so sorry Nikki I slept in," I said in a oh I'm so sorry voice. Harry spoke up" Nikki so what is it that you have to tell us?" As Harry said that |Malfoy walked up beside Nikki. "Its ok Nikki you can do it there all your friend they will understand" said Malfoy as he hugged Nikki. Nikki cleared her voice and began to speak " I have something to say, I'm pregnant" Everyone gasped at the same time. Feliesha said right after everyone gasped, " when did you find out?" " 4 days ago I just wasn't sure if I was so I waited to tell you," said Nikki. Heromine and Daniel yelled out " Congrats Nikki and Malfoy" Everyone starts to clap as Heromine and Daniel finished speaking. "Well it might be early but happy almost becoming parents" Neville chimed up. " Does you parent know?" I asked. "Mine do but Nikki hasn't found the time or energy to write her's" Malfoy replied. Nikki smiled and walked away, Malfoy stayed and answer questions. I walked up to Elijah and kissed him " ill be right back babe". I walked to go find Nikki. " Hey Nikki wait up, so do you think you can do this". I yelled after her. " Yeah I think I can or at least I hope," replied Nikki. I looked at her " I just want you to know that if you need anything or you need help, I'm here for you" I said as I smile and hugged her. Nikki replied " thank you Chelsi you're a good friend". 


	7. The Exchange students

Chapter 7: Exchange Students  
  
Nikki and I caught up with the rest of our group. We all walked down to finally go eat (which it was already lunch). None of us said anything on the way we were all thinking of Nikki and Malfoy. Today at lunch we were getting our exchange students, which were Anna, Aragon, Arwen and Chloë. Anna and Arwen were Sytherin, Chloë was in Hufflepuff and Aragon was in Ravenclaw. All of our group walk into the "Great Hall" to eat and get our exchange students. All the houses sat down at their tables. As we heard the door open to the "Great Hall" We see a small little wizard walk in, Dumbledoor stood up" Everyone may I have your attention this is Mini Gandalf the White, as you know we have exchange student coming and they come from his school of witchcraft and Wizardry which is in England" After Prof. Gandalf walks in we see 4 student walk in after him. All the guys start to stare at Arwen and Chloë. When Chloë walked in she even turned Jeremy's head. I looked over to see Jeremy staring at Chloë. Dumbledoor stood up again " Ok I will read off whom exchange student is whose, Anna is Lena's student, Chloë is Chelsi student, Arwen is Nikki's Student and Aragon is Daniel's student". Lena, Daniel, Nikki and I walk over and said "Hi" to our exchange student. Elijah walked over to Chloë and I, "Hey babe, meet Chloë. Chloë this is my boyfriend Elijah"." Hello Chloë, its very nice to met you trust me you will love having my girlfriend Chelsi as your Exchange student Chelsi's fun energetic and funny" Chloë walked over and shook Elijah's hand as she said in a English accent " Hello Elijah, yes think I will enjoy Chelsi's company" Chloë, Elijah and I walked over to mine and Elijah's group of friends. I introduce Chloë to everyone. " Everyone this is Chloë" I said. Everyone said " Hey Chloë!!" Everyone introduced themselves. It was Quiddwitch practice so all of us walk down to the field. Elijah, Oliver, Harry and Malfoy were in their Quiddwitch robes. 


	8. The Affairs

Chapter 8:The Love Affairs  
  
After Quiddwitch practice, Elijah and I walked into the forest to have a little fun. As we start to make out I heard moaning sound coming from further in the forest. I looked at Elijah " hold on babe, I heard something come here!" I yelled at him. Elijah came over and we walked a little further, as we walked around the corner to see a bad but funny site. Sarah and Harry were making out hardcore. I wondered to myself * where are Lena and Oliver, probley in some broom closet having fun* they supposly have been having an affair for a month now. Elijah laughs and we start to walk back to the castle. I start to walk toward the moving stairs up to the gryfindor tower, as I grab Elijah's hand. We were going into the perfect bathroom when we heard noises coming from the closet. I immediately thought to myself Lena and Oliver, I open the door to see Jeremy and Chloë making out. I cleared my voice " Jeremy and Chloë I'm ashamed in you, Congrats Chloë for making on of my good friend straight again" I say as I start to laugh. Elijah and I walk away to leave them in peace. I hear from behind me " Wait Chelsi, guess what . I'm going out with Oliver" I recognized the voice of my best friend Lena. " Great for you I say, and guess what Jeremy and Chloe are together" Lena said " Seriously, Oh my god like how cool" Oliver ran over to Lena and said" Guess what Harry told me that he doesn't want to see you anymore and that he is with Sarah and that mean Sarah dumped me, so we can be together." Elijah looked at me and rolled his eyes. I walked off with Lena to go find Prof. Snape to find out what we needed to bring to class. Lena and I walked pass the "Great Hall" to see a girl about my height and looked like she was punk looking around the "Great Hall". " We should go see if she need help to get around," I said to Lena. So Lena and I walked into the hall. "Hey there, Do u needs help." I said as she turned around. I thought to myself * Oh my god she looks exactly like Avril Lavinge, Daniel is going to love her* I ask her what her name is, " My name is Avril Lavinge" I stuttered " Like the real singer Avril Lavinge" Lena's mouth dropped when she says " yeah I'm the real Avril Lavinge here in flesh" We ran out of the room totally forgetting what we had to do, we called at her after we left we have someone who will show you around. I yelled " Daniel get you ass over here, Daniel where are you come here!" I saw Daniel running toward us " what do you guys want." " Daniel, you have to come here Avril Lavinge is here at our school" I said as Daniel looked at me and Lena shocked out of his mind. Daniel started to stutter "Avril Lavinge is attending our school, oh my god show me to her I want to he the first one to show her around". Daniel, Lena and I ran to the "Great Hall" Daniel walked in to see Avril Lavinge sitting down at the Ravenclaw table, he stared at her in aw. " Hi, I m Avril Lavinge and you are" Avril said as she held out her hand to Daniel who was still staring in complete aw. " I m Daniel, I will be your guide for the couple of day till you get to know this place" So Daniel, Avril and Lena walked off. By myself I walked to the dungeons. 


End file.
